La Luna y El Lobo
by DaffyTaffy-13666
Summary: A veces la vida te da muchas oportunidades, pero es tu decisión tomarlas o no... Debes estar muy seguro de lo que eliges pues puede ser un gran cambio en tu vida... No dejes que la duda opaque tu decisión por que entonces entenderás la importancia de 1 minuto o quizás solo 1 segundo... puede cambiar tu vida. [Lo sé asco de resumen pero esta bonito denle una oportunidad]


Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo fic o más bien un nuevo one-shot que ya tenia escrito y que se me antojo subir. No es la gran cosa y espero que les guste. estoy escribiendo nuevas cosas que ojala llamen su atención. Espero subirlas pronto a Fanfiction para que las disfruten. Sin mas que decir espero esta historia les guste a pesar de ser cortita. Cuídense y recuerden que Hetalia no me pertenece mas sin embargo mi OC del vaticano es mio y solo mío n.n por el contrario José María/Chema no me pertenece, es propiedad de mi amiga Ake n.n

-xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxx-

La Luna y El Lobo.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, más del que el ser humano puede contar, existían las criaturas fantásticas, criaturas que vivían en paz y armonía junto a otras criaturas del reino animal. Cada criatura tenía un líder y una característica particular las hadas eran pequeñas pero tenían a su reina, los duendes su rey y unas orejas puntiagudas muy notorias, los fénix capaces de tomar forma humana poseían cabelleras del color de sus plumas, rojas como el mismo fuego en el que ardían al momento de su muerte y antes de su resurrección, sin embargo su líder poseía las plumas mas azules que solo podían hacerle competencia el mar o el mismo cielo por el que volaba.

Así todas las criaturas restantes, los dragones, las sirenas, los enanos, los elfos y demás criaturas que habitaban la tierra, sin embargo estas criaturas se creían superiores a todos los demás debido a su poder mágico que poseían haciendo sentir inferiores a los animales que habitaban la tierra.

Los dioses al ver tal discriminación entre las criaturas que ellos habían creado decidieron darles a esos animales la oportunidad de poseer una forma humana manteniendo sus instintos presentes y prometiéndoles que ya no sufrirían de nuevo los abusos de las criaturas fantásticas.

-Mis niños... Mis preciados niños- dijo la madre naturaleza -Se que han sufrido, se que han llorado porque el destino los ha separado por clases... Los que tienen magia y los que no- suspiró abrazando a los animales -pero sepan esto mis queridos niños... Eso no volverá a ocurrir... De ahora en mas... Ustedes podrán tener apariencia humana igual que ellos sin embargo no se aprovechen de eso... Sigan teniendo la misma alma pura de siempre...- les sonrió.

-Madre... Pero ¿Cómo sabrá usted si esas criaturas no nos discriminan nuevamente?- pregunto un pero osezno que se ocultaba tras su madre.

-Para eso mi pequeño cachorro eh designado 2 guardianes que les observaran todo el tiempo- hizo una seña y del cielo cayeron 2 estrellas -Ellos son mis hijos... Uno representa el día -dijo señalando a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos tan azules que le daban la apariencia de ser violetas- Su nombre es Matthew y representa el sol- el chico sonriendo saludo a los demás.

Todos estaban maravillados con él, pues tan pronto lo vieron supieron que era una buena persona, muy activa.

-Por el otro lado esta Ángelo... Él representa la noche- dijo mientras señalaba al chico que se encontraba a su izquierda, quien poseía una piel tan blanca como la misma luna y unos ojos semi dorados como las estrellas -El representa la luna- el chico solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza y miro a todos, pero su mirada daba una paz y tranquilidad que todos entendían por que representaba la noche.

-Ambos los estarán cuidando y cualquier cosa que ellos vean se me será informada- explico la madre naturaleza.

Todos los animales estuvieron de acuerdo y así pronto, tanto criaturas fantásticas como los animales humanizados comenzaron a llevar una convivencia pacifica.

Sin embargo un tiempo la madre naturaleza le pidió a Ángelo que los vigilara bien de cerca así que cada tanto el se acercaba a los demás lo mas que podía sin embargo nunca se alejaba de su lugar sobre el mar ¿por qué? Simplemente porque ese sitio le gustaba.

Pero aunque el se mantenía alejado de las criaturas, muchas criaturas por su mutismo lo buscaban, se les hacia misterioso y enigmático, había algo en el que hacia que muchos terminaran ideando la manera de poder acercarse al chico que los vigilaba sobre el mar.

Pocos que tenían la habilidad se acercaban ya fuera volando nadando o aprovechando las habilidades e ingenuidad de otro, pero por mas que se acercaban nunca lograban sacarle una palabra al chico, cosa que según muchos lo hacia mas deseable.

El rumor del chico se extendió por todas las criaturas y un joven lobo curioso por presenciar tal escena busco la manea de poder ir hasta él.

Durante muchos días pensó y pensó mil y un ideas para acercarse sin embargo nada se le ocurría hasta que una noche al fin se le ocurrió algo, junto unos troncos que había por ahí, los unió con lianas y se encamino hasta donde muchos decían estaba el chico. Al llegar observó como las distintas criaturas se arremolinaban alrededor del chico y le hablaban pero el jamás contestaba a nada.

-Creo que mejor me voy, ya vi que los rumores son ciertos- dijo en voz baja el joven lobo.

Ángelo se encontraba mirando a las criaturas y aunque le hablaban el jamás contestaba, estaba demasiado ocupado, sin embargo algo llamo su atención y es que no todos los días se veía a un lobo en medio del mar, así que se acerco curioso.

El joven lobo ya se iba hasta que sintió que alguien lo veía y volteo a ver dando con la mirada del joven -¿Eh? Bueno...emmm yo ya me iba- dijo notando como las miradas de todos se posaban sobre el.

Ángelo solo lo veía curioso y sonrió un poco al verlo tan alterado -¿Qué hace un lobo en medio del mar?- soltó de la nada dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Eh?- sacado de onda pues hasta donde sabia el nunca hablaba -¿Yo? Pues nada solo venia a comprobar unos rumores pero ya me iba...-

-Eres muy ingenioso al hacer una balsa- le halago -¿Me dirías tu nombre?- dijo acercándose un poco más.

-Este pues... Me llamo José María pero con José o Chema esta bien- explico aun sin creerse que el guardián de la Noche le estuviera hablando.

-José... Bonito nombre- le sonrió y sin mas regreso a su puesto pues pronto su hermano lo reemplazaría y las criaturas se irían.

José regreso a su casa tan pronto acabo la platica pero por alguna mágica razón, no podía olvidarse de ese chico, su corazón latía muy rápido y eso lo hacia sonreír, así que al anochecer volvió a tomar su balsa y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Ángelo, ahí nuevamente Ángelo ignoro a todos y se concentro en José ¿por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía pero le llamaba la atención.

Pasaron los días y las criaturas que visitaban a Ángelo cada noche iban disminuyendo, pues sabían que el guardián nunca les haría caso, siempre era al mismo lobo de siempre.

-Ángelo... Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué de entre todas las criaturas que venían solo me hablaste a mi?- curioso.

-Simple... A pesar de ser terrestre y sin tener poderes te aventuraste a lo desconocido eso fue lo que me llamo la atención- le sonríe como solo le sonríe a él.

-¿De verdad? ¿No dirás que por guapo o algo así?- bromeando.

-No contesto porque aprecio nuestra amistad- rió divertido.

-Angie! Que cruel eres!- dijo haciendo un puchero y bajando sus orejitas escuchando la risa del otro y quedando embobado con ella -Angie... Yo... Yo quiero decirte que te amo- soltó sin pensarlo mucho.

Ángelo dejo de reír y se quedo en shock momentáneo hasta que su cabeza reacciono haciendo que se sonrojara rápidamente -¿De...de verdad?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Nunca jugaría con esto Ángelo- dijo bastante serio el joven lobo.

-Yo... Yo... Yo también te amo pero... Pero pronto deberé estar mas lejos... Mi madre dice que Matthew y yo no debemos estar tan cerca de ustedes para no afectar el equilibrio de la naturaleza- le explico.

-No, por favor no te vayas...- le rogó.

-José... Yo no puedo quedarme, pero...-se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro- Quizás tu puedas venir conmigo... Piénsalo- le comento -Mañana ven mas tarde justo una hora antes de mi hermano salga- le explico y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras regresaba a su lugar de siempre para que su hermano le sustituyera.

Pasaron las horas y en la madrigada José hizo lo que Ángelo le pidió, al llegar lo vio ahí tan tranquilo como siempre -Aquí estoy Ángelo- le sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho José... ¿Lo pensaste?- le preguntó mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-Si lo pensé y quiero estar contigo- le sonrió, aunque realmente pensaba mucho en su manada.

Ángelo vio esto y cerro los ojos... Algo le decía que por mucho que se quisieran no podrían estar juntos, sonrió y justo cuando su hermano comenzaba a salir acaricio el cabello de Chema y le dio un suave beso en los labios -Te amo... Pero prefiero que estés aquí con tu familia- le murmuro antes de marcharse para siempre.

José estaba a punto de sujetarlo cuando menciono a su familia y se detuvo, no podía dejarlos pero quería a Ángelo, sin embargo ese momento de duda solo sirvió para alejarlo de la persona que mas amaba -Ángelo...- susurró y aúllo como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Pasaban los días y siempre regresaba al lugar acostumbrado, pero nunca veía a su ángel ahí, ya nunca mas lo vería. Una noche mientras caminaba por el bosque llego a una especie de barranco, pero era lo mas alto que podía llegar y lo mas cerca que estaría de su amor y cada noche el aullaba, aullaba por que lo extrañaba, por que quería verlo y por que sin el se sentía vacío, triste y solo.

Por otro lado, Ángelo siempre lo observaba y velaba por él, porque no solo llamo su atención, si no que también se había llevado su corazón -José...- murmuro su nombre como cada noche que le observaba y nuevamente dejaba caer una lagrima por su mejilla aguardando el día en que pueda estar junto a su amado.

FIN


End file.
